He and I
by cHaNeL-PaRkEr
Summary: summer has come and love is in the air. what will become of our two heros? Will they grow closer with every moment spent together? AMUTO! please review and rate but be gentle it is my first story


**A FEW IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**As you know, this is a fan fiction, so I'm changing up some of the details. **

**Amu plus all her guardian buds are all 16. Utau, Kukai are 17, and Ikuto is 18. **

**Amu still has her guardian characters, including Dia, who has finally come out of her egg for good (it will explained in story).**

**Ikuto attends a private high school whereas everyone else attends a public one. **

**This doesn't follow the manga exactly. (hint: Ikuto hasn't confessed his love for Amu….yet) :)**

**ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1 

It's been two weeks since we saved Ikuto from the grasps of Easter and their hideous Death Rebel Plan. He's on good terms with his director now, after the director had a so-called "revelation." Now the director has gained a heart, figuratively of course. Furthermore, Ikuto's finally quit Easter, for good.

Aside from that, A LOT has happened. Since then, Ikuto and I have spent much more time together, but he's still exactly the same. ( I being Amu of course). He still makes his perverted comments 24/7, teases me until my face is as red as a tomato (or strawberry, like he says), and sneaks into my room a couple of nights. I really can't explain why we're spending so much time together, but it's ok with me. Partially because my crush over Tadase has finally gone away and the two of them are back to being "pals," (at least they aren't trying to beat the living day lights out of each other).

I guess my crush for Tadase just went away after I realized that it was just a childhood crush, not amounting to much now that I was more "mature." Also, after Tadase said I should be with a certain "someone else," I realized that Tadase and I were only meant to be friends. Besides, I've seen his eye on a certain Lulu…_hmmm I could put in a good word for him. Tehehehe_.

But something he said bothered me. "Certain someone?" He seemed to be hinting at someone, but I guess I'm just not that "wise" to figure out who. Oh well, my life's going great, why complicate is?

It's the final day of school, exams already over with. I wasn't feeling so great. Maybe it's post-exams illness, but whatever the case, I felt like crap. When the school bell rang along with the cheers of all the students, I slowly stood up from my desk and headed for the door.

"Amu," I heard Rima, my best friend say, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a little headache. Hey I gotta go, Ikuto's probably waiting," I responded as I walked out the classroom.

Did I mention that Ikuto walks me to and from school, ever since we saved him? Even though his school is only a block or two away from mine, it's still kinda weird. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's cool that he does it, but sometimes the walk is completely silent because he doesn't say anything. I asked, one day, why he goes through the trouble of walking me to and fro. His response was that "Some actual pervert might come and abduct me." Whatever the case, I secretly somewhat like the walks. SOMEWHAT. –clears throat- Somewhat. I fell protected.

As I walked to the gate, my head felt as though someone was beating against it with a hammer. It felt hotter than usual, meaning an arising fever. My legs felt weak, and my stomach grumbled—I hadn't eaten anything since last night. When I finally reached the sidewalk in front of my school, there I saw him waiting, leaning against a lamppost. When his eyes met mine, he quickly walked over.

"Yo." Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"Hey," I replied weakly. I hoped he hadn't caught that, but seeing he was like a cat, his senses picked up everything.

"Amu, is something wrong?" Ikuto asked as he stood in front of me.

"…um, no. Just a headache," I mumbled back.

"Let's get you home then…I don't want you to puke on me or something," He smirked, possibly trying to cheer me up (what way does _teasing _help cheer someone up?). But I didn't react as I usually do, I just kept walking, trying my hardest NOT to collapse in front of Ikuto.

"Amu," he said as he grabbed my hand with his. I looked in shock at out joined hands. This was a shock. He rarely did this. I mean being friends and all, I though hand holding was like couple stuff, so this was new. "Are you sure it's just a headache?" he asked again.

"Yes," I responded with a little edge, partially because my empty stomach made me cranky, "let's just go."

With that we began walking in the direction of my house.

"Ugh…Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" He said as he turned his face towards me.

"My hand?"

"Oh sorry," he said as he quickly let go. I smirked as he started walking a little bit faster.

As we walked through the park, a short cut to my house, my charas finally came out of my bag. Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia were all great, except when they yelled.

"Amu! Amu! You don't look so good," Ran frantically said.

"She has a fever, I can tell desu," Sue panicked.

"Guys, please be quiet," I said faintly. Their panicking only made my head hurt more.

"Amu," Ikuto said from beside me, "Have you eaten anything today?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…I…wasn't that hungry…I had a big dinner last night," I lied.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto seemed really concerned, along with my four charas, two of which seemed to be on the verge of crying oceans—Ran and Sue.

"Nothing, I just need to rest," I said. We continued to walk and finally reached my front door. "Thanks for walking me."

"Hmm? You're thanking me today?" Ikuto seemed curious.

"No, like for the past two weeks. Thanks," I said as a deep blush erupted on my cheeks. Before he could make any further comment, I went inside, closing the door. As I removed my shoes, I felt my fever grow. When I finally reached my room, I removed my school blazer lazily while placing my charas eggs in their basket. As I removed my tie, I felt my head spin.

"Amu-chan," Dia said from behind me, "You're not feeling well, I can tell."

"It's ok guys, I just need to rest. Don't worry about me," I responded to Dia and the others.

"Do you want something to eat?" Miki asked sweetly.

"No, it's ok. Not right now," I said faintly as I unbuttoned my top two buttons of my white dress shirt. Then I heard my cell phone ring. "Hello?" I answered.

_"Amu-chan, it's me mama. Papa and I are and Ami's recital, please come, it begins in 1 hour."_

"I can't today mama, I promised Rima I'd help her with some stuff. Please understand," I lied again. I didn't want mama and papa to worry about me, especially when Ami, my little 7 year old sister, had a big dance recital.

_"Of course I understand. I know you are a teen who wants to be with her friends to celebrate your last day of school. I understand completely. Besides it's just one recital; you've been to all her others. Ami will, hopefully, understand. Take care. Dinner is in the fridge."_ And with that my mother hung up the phone.

"Thank goodness she didn't force me, or she would have found out I'm sick," I said to myself.

"Why didn't you tell your mom you were sick?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. I turned around quickly, to quickly, almost losing my balance. I grabbed onto the top of my chair for balance as I eyed my _intruder_.

"Ikuto," I said faintly as he walked closer to me.

"Amu, I knew something was wrong. You look too…sick to only have a headache," Ikuto responded, but it soon turned into a murmur as my head began to spin, faintness taking over me. The last thing I saw was Ikuto hovering over me, his arms holding me close to him as the darkness over took me.

I fainted.

The next time I opened my eyes, I realized it was late in the evening. I was lying in my bed, the blanket enveloping my feeble, sick body. As soon as I sat up, I felt a pair of hands push me gently back down onto the bed again.

"You need to rest," I heard his voice. I opened my eyes completely to see Ikuto sitting beside me on the bed. He rested one hand on my forehead as the other cupped my cheek. This was a shocker.

"Ikuto," I began to say, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Amu, I dunno if it was by my presence or your extreme fever, but you fainted," he smirked as he finished checking my temperature. He continued to cup my cheek as he brought himself closer to me.

"I…kinda remember that," I mumbled, "Where are my charas? Yoru? MY PARENTS?" I began to panic.

"Relax," Ikuto said as he released my cheek, "Yoru and your charas are in the den. And your parents aren't home yet."

"Den? Why?"

"Your charas are very irritating when they get over emotional."

"Hey now," I said as I sat up.

"Amu," he began to protest.

"I feel better…but I am hungry," I said as I got up and out of bed. I then realized that the clips in my hair were gone and my socks. I don't remember taking _those_ off. _Ikuto…._ "You took off my socks?" I turned to him as I asked in disgust. But he didn't seem surprised by my yelling. It was as if he _knew _I would react to this.

"Yeah? I mean, I was once told that you shouldn't have socks on when you have a fever," he seemed sincere, but he was still a perverted cat boy.

"MY SOCKS? And hair clips? You're such a perv!"

"Amu," he said seductively as he walked towards me. "Be thankful it wasn't your shirt. I mean you already had _two _buttons opened. How tempting," he whispered as pushed my back against the door. As he placed both his hands on the wall beside my head, I felt his hot breath against the hollow beneath my ear. I blushed at what he said.

"YOU PERV! You never change, even when I'm sick!" I exclaimed as I pushed his chest away from me.

"You don't seem so sick to yell at me," he teased as he backed away. I opened the door about to storm downstairs when I felt Ikuto scoop me into his arms, carrying back inside my room…bridal style.

"I-Ikuto," I stuttered, "w-what are you d-doing? I'm hungry, lemme go!"

"I love it when my strawberry blushes," Ikuto chuckled, "Your food's already here, genius."

As Ikuto sat on the bed I tried to squirm out of his arms, but he was making it very difficult. After I finally gave up, Ikuto then sat up, his back against my headboard, keeping me in his lap and his arms around my body. He removed one arm only to bring a tray of food that was resting on my bed stool onto the bed in front of me. I eyed the food as he wound his arms around my body again, arms including.

"Did you make this?" I asked curiously as I looked at the tasty soup. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered back, "Yeah…but your chara did most of the work."

_Sue. Hahaha. Aw…Ikuto made food for me?_ "Well…l-let go so I c-can eat it," I stuttered while blushing.

"How about I feed you?" Ikuto whispered as he moved me slightly on his lap. Now his legs were crossed, with me sitting in his lap. He had turned my at an angle so that one arm of his was used as a back support for me while the other fed me.

"Um, I can really feed myself…I'm not a baby…" I grumbled.

"But you still don't feel completely well," he stated. _How does he know me so well?_

"Fine…just don't do anything perverted," I ordered him. He looked into my eyes.

"What 'perverted' thing can I do while feeding you _soup_?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"…sorry…I guess…it's just a paranoia." I blushed at how stupid I sounded.

"Amu," Ikuto said softly.

"What?"

"Open up."

So Ikuto began to…feed me. It was so weird. I mean, he was gentle, not as teasing, but it was still weird. Sitting on his lap, being fed by him. When I finished the soup, he put the stool onto the floor and grabbed a glass of water for me. As I slowly drank the water, realizing how immensely thirsty I was, Ikuto said, "You know…."

"What?" I said before continue drinking.

"When you drink something, your breasts look bigger," he said as he starred into my eyes. I nearly chocked on the water, causing me to spill the rest of the glass on him.

"YOU PERVERTED CAT BOY!" I exclaimed as I scrambled of his lap.

"AMU! You got water on me! My shirt's all wet now!" Ikuto exclaimed as he stood up, coming closer to me.

"Don't come any closer you perv!" I said, backing away. I turned around and headed for the door until I felt something hit my head. Something soft. I turned around to notice a black shirt on the ground behind me. I gulped nervously before looking up. Sure enough, Ikuto had removed his shirt and was looking very proud about it. "Why'd you take of your shirt?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't want to wander around with a wet shirt on," he said as it was obvious. He then walked towards me, forcing my back against the wall _again_. I saw his hands rest on both sides of the wall beside me head as he brought his mouth to my ear _again._ "I know that you _like_ seeing me shirtless, admit it…" Ikuto said seductively.

_He's right…what the hell? I didn't think that…did I?_ "Ikuto," I whispered feebly as his lips trailed from the hollow below my ear down the side of my neck. "You are so weird…and perverted…and…weird."

"You already said that," he whispered as be brought his eyes to mine. He didn't say anything as he suddenly scooped me into his arms _again_.

"Let go of me you PERVERT!" I exclaimed as I struggled hopelessly in his arms. I felt him toss me onto my bed, my back landing flat.

"You always call me a perv, but I'm really not," Ikuto said seductively as his hand trailed up my left leg. (Note: I'm still wearing me school skirt.) My face was a deep red when I saw his hands on both sides beside my head. He was hovering slightly over me, like that time a long while ago, when he came to steal Sue's egg. But this time, we were on a bed.

"Um, I would categorize all this under PERVERT," I grumbled. He saw my face turn extremely red.

"I love it when you turn extra red," he whispered before finally getting off of me and lying on his back beside me.

"Perv. I'm not talking to you."

"Amu…"

"…."

"Come on…"

"…"

"Seriously?" he said as he turned his head towards me.

"…"

"Find then." With that he scooped me into his arms as he sat up against my headboard.

"WHY DO YOU DO THAT?" I exclaimed. I then realized I was looking at his bare chest. It was so…sculpted, so toned. I blushed at how I actually, kinda, sorta, somewhat liked what I saw. I felt his hand lift my chin so that I could look him in the eyes. His arms wound around me again as he said, "mmm, so you like what you see?"

_Can he read my mind?_ "WHAT? Hell no!"

He only laughed.

"Ikuto why do you tease me so much?" I asked faintly because it felt as though my fever was crawling back up.

"It's fun to tease my little strawberry," he replied. I looked down from his face as I rested the side of my head against his chest. I knew he would be surprised by this, but I didn't care. My head felt weird again.

"Why do you say _little_ strawberry? I'm only two years younger than you," I said faintly as I played with my thumbs.

"Hmm…that is true. I guess I'm just used to it," he whispered against my hair.

"Hey, does my forehead feel hot?"

"Kinda…you'll be ok if you rest," he said reassuringly. _Why couldn't Ikuto be like this ALL the time? But I guess…being a teasing pervert is a part of who he is…._

"Well then…ugh…can I…lie down?"

"Nope. Just stay like this," Ikuto said evilly as he tightened his hold on me, pushing the side of my body closer to his chest. I gasped at how my lips accidentally touched his chest.

"Ikuto…I don't feel like arguing," I said as I blushed. But I guess he was serious. I sighed in defeat as I closed my eyes.

"Better?" Ikuto asked as I began to dose off, feeling content.

"Whatever…pervert…" I grumbled as he snickered. Then I heard my bedroom door swing open. _Shit. Well there goes my life. Dad, please don't kill us._

"Amu?" that was definitely NOT my dad's voice. I turned my head to my door to see Rima standing in the doorway.

"Rima!" I gasped. She had a smirk on her face as she walked towards the bed, closing the door.

"Well…I can see why you're so eager to meet him after school now," Rima said as she eyed the situation.

"Eager?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"NONONO! Not eager! I just…didn't want to keep you waiting. I thought that you would get mad or something," I mumbled as I tried squirm out of his hold, but Ikuto wouldn't budge.

"Hahahahaha, it's ok Amu, I'm just playing around," Rima said, "How are you feeling?"

"She has a fever," Ikuto replied for me.

"So holding her in your arms _shirtless_ will make everything better?" Rima retorted.

"…"

"I just came upstairs to see if Amu was ok. We all came to visit you. Nagi, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Lulu and Utau."

"Utau?" both Ikuto and I asked out of surprised. I turned my head to his as he turned to me.

"Yeah, she asked about you, so I told her you were sick. She came along too," Rima grumbled, still upset over the fact that Utau considered herself my best friend. I tried explaining the concept that you can have more than one best friend, but they're both very stubborn. I'm glad Lulu and Yaya aren't like them.

"Are they downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah…I suppose you want a few minutes to get ready?" Rima teased before walking out the door. When the door shut close, I turned my attention back towards Ikuto. He had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone came to see if you were alright…that's nice," he seemed sad.

"Yeah…but only _one _of them was willing to stay and take care of me…even if he is perverted and still has no shirt on…"

He laughed before releasing me from his grasp and getting up to grab his black shirt. "You can't really see a water stain on a black shirt anyways," Ikuto said cunningly.

"You perv! You purposely wanted to take of your shirt!" I exclaimed as I figured it out.

"Took you long enough idiot."

"Idiot…" I was upset. "I take back that comment I said about you being nice or whatever. Pervert. Idiot. Weird. Creep." I mumbled.

Ikuto laughed as he thumped the back of my head lightly. "Stop grumbling so much."

"Whatever…"

As he opened the door I said, "Hey Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"…um…thanks…for everything…except the perverted things," I said quietly as a blush shaded my cheeks.

"Ah, thank _you_ for having such a smooth leg," Ikuto said seductively as he waited for me.

"P-p-pervert…" I stuttered as I headed downstairs.

I was really happy that all my friends were there, concerned about my health. I was grateful for each and every one of them. Especially the perverted cat boy who stood leaning against the wall watching Yaya envelope me in a tear filled hug. Watching me as my four charas rejoiced, quietly, and hugged me.


End file.
